


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Fourteen- Seduction

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Seduction, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Good evening!Day 14 is a Keith and Lance work which features seduction~ I hope you all enjoy!"The feeling of Lance’s body pressed so hard with no room to breathe against him was making his head feel light from the smell of his perfume and making his thoughts start to drift into unguarded territory."





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Fourteen- Seduction

Day 14- Seduction  
Keith / Lance  
Voltron Legendary Defenders

Keith never meant to end up there. At least, that’s what he tells other people. He never meant to go wandering the streets in a sulk and into the oddities of the city at night. He never planned to order a drink, sit alone and eventually meet a certain someone. He never planned to end up getting his number and ramble to him all night. But, if he had had a usual night shut up in his house, he would have never met Lance.

Lance sure was a contrast to Keith’s drowsy nature that night. The boy dressed in bright blue was like a walking disco ball, all attention seemed to be on him. Each curve on his body complimented each other perfectly, all mixing together to form one of the most beautiful people Keith had ever laid his eyes upon. His smile alone was dazzling, genuine and sweet which warmed Keith’s heart that was in need of healing that night. He spoke brightly and acted purely on impulse like he had no cares in the world- this was both a blessing and a curse. But the night he met Keith proved his flirtatious quirks to be more a blessing. 

Earlier that week, Keith’s best friend Shiro left the country for university and told him there was a possibility that he wouldn’t be able to come back home ever. To say that Keith was torn apart was an understatement. To top it off, the confined feeling of being shut up in his house was eating him alive so that’s why he made the decision to head out for a while. The night air was bitter and nipped at his skin so he dipped into the closest bar he could find to escape it- at least it was different scenery than the inside of his house. Keith ordered a drink and prepared for a night of what he thought would be spent alone.

That all changed when those skipping footsteps approached from behind him. 

“Hey~ I’ve never seen you ‘round here before, what’s your name, stud?” A giggling voice chirped and then Keith could feel an arm wrapping around his shoulders. Before he could snap something sarcastic back, the owner of the voice fell into his eyeline and oh god. His fate was signed, sealed and delivered as soon as he lay eyes on his warm face, illuminated by the lights of the bar. Keith could hardly form sentences so just sat there in awe at the angelic boy in front of him- maybe it was the adrenaline of the crowd or the fact he had been alone for a while but there was something about this boy that made his insides do somersaults. 

“H- I- Uh- Keith…Name’s Keith..” He barely managed to utter out, the boy in front of him was smirking like a little devil and clearly plotting something behind his eyes, watching Keith fall apart in front of him just by looking put all sorts of ideas into his head. Keith knew that he was being moulded like clay by this boy now that he had his defences down but the thrill was exciting. 

“Cute name! The name’s Lance Mcclain! Mind if I sit?” Lance chirped, pulling up a chair after Keith shyly nodded. 

The two had been talking for a while, ever since Lance joined Keith, his night seemed to be a lot brighter. The giggly boy told Keith all sorts of things, topics stretched from Lance’s favourite cat breeds to what the two wanted to do with their lives in the future. Time didn’t seem relevant when they were together, the words that floated from Lance’s mouth and into Keith’s ears were all strangely poetic in their own special ways- even if he was talking about cats. He was such a smooth talker that Keith didn’t even realise the shift in Lance’s tone of voice after a while of them both rambling on.

“Say, Keith, mind if I take a seat on your lap?” Lance giggled, his voice flirtatious. Keith blushed and squeaked a small ‘go ahead’, trying his best to cool himself down with Lance now sliding over on top of him. He was squeezed between Keith and the table, forcing him to press his body up against his torso to the point where Lance could feel the other boy’s hot breath tickling his earlobe. 

Keith tensed up underneath him in embarrassment. Shit. The feeling of Lance’s body pressed so hard with no room to breathe against him was making his head feel light from the smell of his perfume and making his thoughts start to drift into unguarded territory. Before long, he could feel the ache in his groin that started off small and easy to manage grow stronger. Every one of Lance’s slight shifts in movement sent shivers up Keith’s spine. This boy definitely knew what he was up to. He had fallen victim to even the most classic seduction techniques in the book but at this point he couldn’t focus on being annoyed, he was too fixated on how perfectly the shape of his crotch fit with Lance’s ass. Every part of his body seemed too gorgeous for Keith to comprehend, it was as if he had been sculpted with the most skillful hands and shaped into the most beautiful human being. He couldn’t help but wonder how Lance would look in bed, god, that thought was easy to get lost in.

And it seemed Keith had, in fact, gotten lost in it because he was broken from his love-struck trance by Lance turning around to straddle his crotch and grin at him. Without realising, Keith had let himself get uncomfortably hard underneath the boy on top and it seemed as though he had noticed. Lance draped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and leant in to kiss him, Keith immediately letting their tongues twirl together. The kisses were clumsy, desperate and full of lust. Their hands grasped fistfuls of each other’s hair as Lance began to grind against Keith’s erection. Throughout the kisses, Keith moaned in a low tone, almost growling for more- it felt so blissful to feel Lance against him like this, the friction of their clothes together just added to the heat. 

The two boys were in a passionate frenzy. They ground their hips together in a rhythmic fashion whilst indulging in each other’s mouths. Occasionally, Keith’s mouth would slip down to Lance’s neck and he would leave pink and purple love bites in a trail to his collarbone. Every time he would do this, Lance would cry out in pleasure, only to cover his mouth shyly after realising they were still in public. 

Even though they were still fully clothed, something about the friction and frustration got the two of them off. There was a gamble and a risk because they were in public where people could see them but the danger of it added to the pleasure of the situation. Soon, the two of them felt themselves get incredibly close- Lance was now resting his head in the crevice of Keith’s neck and right shoulder to conceal his whines. He figured it may not have been best to continue this in public and wanted to go somewhere a little more private to get to know Keith better so he raised a hand for him to stop.  
“I’ve got a nice little apartment, you wanna go there so we can continue talking?” Lance giggled with a wink. 

Keith agreed and there they went. Needless to say the rest of the night was one of the best experiences Keith had ever had. Not only did he get to know Lance on a more…intimate level…but they also goofed around a little afterwards and Keith managed to get his number. The two hit it off, the contrast and dynamic of them was just perfect. 

So, no. Maybe Keith never meant to end up there. Maybe he never meant to go wandering the streets to find the oddities of the town on a lonely night. Maybe he never planned to order a drink, sit down and eventually meet that certain someone. Maybe he never planned to get his number and giggle with him all night.

But that didn’t matter to him anymore. Now, he had Lance and Lance had him. Regardless of where or how they met, they had each other and that was all that Keith needed. 

-FIN-


End file.
